I Never Told You
by SofiaBellatrixBlack
Summary: Com a música de Colbie Callait "I never told you". O amor por uma criança pode mudar qualquer decisão.


I Never Told You

Hera & Zeus

Percy Jackson and The Olympian

"I Never Told You" by Colbie Caillat

Ele tinha mais uma vez vindo tarde para casa, mais uma vez deixou-a a sua espera no sofá do quarto deles, apenas com uma manta por cima das pernas com a cabeça recostada numa das ostentosas almofadas que decoravam o seu quarto.

Hera era absolutamente deslumbrante, principalmente quando estava relaxada ou a dormir, as suas feições estavam totalmente descontraídas, os lábios extremamente vermelhos reluziam a fraca luz do candelabro que ainda estava ligado, os seus cabelos estavam soltos, espalhados pelo seu rosto e pela almofada, brilhavam em tons de castanho levemente ondulados nas pontas. A pele, imaculadamente branca, perfeita. Zeus ficava fascinado só de observa-la, de vê-la, a ela e não aquela rainha fria que ela fazia ser nesses últimos dias. Ele as vezes pegava-se a observa-la de longe junto com os filhos, ela era extremosa, meiga e doce. Oh sim, ela era perfeita, como mulher e como mãe, mas ele nunca deu apreço a isso e agora ela estava mais distante que nunca.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep

Havia gestos que ele sentia falta, sentia falta do beijo dela de manhã quando acordavam, sentia falta de a ver rir sobre algo que ele dizia, sentia falta de como ela se sentava ao seu lado de manhã na mesa e buscava a sua mão por baixo da mesa, entrelaçando-a na dele. Ele sentia falta desses pequenos gestos que ele nunca soube dar o valor, muito pelo contrário, não deu o valor como também não soubesse retribuir, apenas soube traí-la, magoa-la e fazê-la chorar. Ele nunca a soube amar como deveria.

Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe

Tocou-lhe o rosto e pode perceber que ela estava gelada. Ficaram ao frio, a dormir no sofá. Por norma, tinha sido ele a vir dormir para o sofá, ela nem sequer precisaria de dizer uma palavra, ela nunca iria deitar com ele na mesma cama depois de ele ter dormido com outra mulher, ele nunca a deixaria dormir no sofá, mas ali estava ela, possivelmente pensara em como ele precisava de descansar depois da viagem exaustiva pelo Submundo durante a última semana, pegou-a no braços sem dificuldade, ela estava mais leve do que ela normal, mais magra, e ele sentiu-se culpado mais uma vez, ela só ficava assim magra quando deixava de comer, ficava fraca porque não conseguia ser feliz, a culpa era dele. Sentiu o seu coração bater mais depressa, e sussurrou ao ouvido dela um pedido de desculpas. Poisou-a na cama, delicadamente, com medo que ela se partisse ou desaparece-se, cobriu-a com o fofo e confortável édredon branco como a neve, e observou-a por um segundo. Amava-a tanto, ela era tão perfeita e ele não a merecia, mas só a dracmas sabiam o quanto ele a amava e ele sabia que nunca poderia viver sem ela, ela era a vida dele.

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

Fechou os olhos por um segundo, e depois abriu-os novamente, pegou em algumas roupas mais confortáveis do que as que trazia e seguiu para a casa de banho que estava anexada ao quarto deles, não demorou muito, mas nem percebeu que o som do chuveiro a tinha acordado. Entrou no quarto deles ainda com o cabelo molhado e nem percebeu que ela estava sentada na cama o observando atentamente. Ele olhou para ela e quis bater em si próprio quando viu a dor que havia nos seus olhos.

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

"Eu só te levei para cama porque estavas a gelar aqui" Disse ele compondo a almofada que ela antes ocupava sentindo o seu cheiro, pelo menos um conforto para a noite.

"Tu deves estar cansado." Disse ela "Eu podia dormir ai"

"Não." Ele parecia decidido. "Eu fiz asneira, eu consigo assumir os meus erros."

"É pena que não os consigas corrigir." Disse ela "Vêm" Ela chamou-o e encostou-se no lado esquerdo da cama "Nós ainda somos casados, podemos perfeitamente dividir a cama"

Um enorme sorriso percorreu o rosto dele. Ele não estava perdoado mas era o começo. Levantou-se do sofá e acomodou-se ao lado dela, não se deitou, sentou-se na mesma posição que ela. Ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo.

"Hera, desculpa" Ele disse num voz baixa e sincera. "Perdoa-me, eu amo-te."

"Eu sei Zeus, mas começo a perguntar-me se o nosso amor é suficiente." Ela disse "Porque não há confiança"

I see your blue eyes  
Everytime I close mine  
You make it hard to see  
Where I belong to  
When I'm not around you  
It's like I'm alone with me

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

Ele não consigo cogitar a possibilidade de ela não ser mais dele, de não trazer mais aquela aliança de ouro no dedo, igual a sua…

"Eu não te posso perder" Ele disse simplesmente "Amo-te demais para deixar isso acontecer"

Ela não disse mais nada, mas ele sabia perfeitamente que ela também não queria aquilo, e naquele momento faria qualquer coisa para impedir que isso acontece-se.

O silêncio perdurava entre eles, nem uma palavra, ouvia-se apenas ao longe o vento passar lá fora, o frio no quarto demonstrava isso mesmo, ele levantou-se da cama e fechou a janela.

Ouviram de repente alguém bater a porta.

"Mamã" A voz de Hebe entrou pelo quarto, Hera imediatamente abriu a porta e viu a pequena com a camisa de noite branca e o urso de pelúcia castanho na mão, parada no quarto dela.

"Estão monstros debaixo da cama" Ela disse com os olhos marejados em lágrimas. "Posso fazer oó aqui mamã? Só hoje…" Ela disse quando a mãe sorriu e a pegou ao colo. A menina apenas pôs a chucha na boca e fechou os olhos, quando ouviu a voz do pai.

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

"Quem é Hera?" Ele disse.

"Hebe" Ela respondeu com um sorriso.

"PAPÁ" A menina disse, com três anos Hebe era a menina do papá, os cabelos castanhos caiam até aos ombros, emoldurando o rosto da menina, os olhos azuis elétricos demonstravam a alegria em que esta vivia.

"O que aconteceu Hebe?" Disse o pai quando esta subiu para o seu colo depois da mãe a depositar na cama.

"Monstros papá" Disse ela aninhando no peito dele "Verdes com antenas, debaixo da cama"

"Querida, não há monstros assim." Disse ele tentando acalmar a filha.

"Há! Eles são feios e fazem barulhos" Ela disse "Não quero fazer oó mais ali"

"Vamos dormir Hebe, está tarde." Disse-lhe a mãe quando aconchegou-a no meio dele. Rapidamente Hebe respira fundo indicando que dormia calmamente. Hera procurou a mão de Zeus, entrelaçando-a na sua, sentiu o marido sorrir e sorriu… Pouco depois fechou os olhos e dormiu.

But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in

Quando amanheceu, o sol entrou pelas janelas do quarto deles, dando um vislumbre do casal que ali dormia, com a filha no meio. A pequena remexeu-se na cama, quando a luz iluminou o seu rosto. Zeus e Hera acordaram com o movimento da filha.

"Vamos Hebe" A mãe disse-lhe passando a mão no rosto dela "Acorda, querida"

"Tenho sono mamã!" Disse ela "Fazer oó"

"Mais tarde Hebe" Disse ela beijando a testa "A mãe vai-se arranjar, quando acabar quer-te levantada."

Hera não demorou mais que meia hora na casa de banho, mas quando saiu de lá, parecia ter lá estado mais de duas horas. Hebe estava acordada, arranjada sentada em cima da cama deles e Zeus tinha o cabelo molhado, e vestia algumas roupas mais leves, possivelmente não fazia tenções de sair de casa.

And now,  
I miss everything about you  
Can't believe that I still want you  
and after all the things we've been through  
I miss everything about you  
Without you

"Impressionante, pensei que não viveria para ver este dia" Ela ironizou, mas Zeus ao vê-la sorrir aproximou-se dela, devagar, tocou a cintura dela e beijou-lhe os lábios levemente. Ela não fez nenhuma objecção e enlaçou os braços por cima dos ombros dele.

"És o amor da minha vida, nunca te esqueças disso" Ele disse com um sorriso.

"Não me deixes esquecer" Ela disse baixo, ele apenas sorriu e beijou-lhe novamente os lábios, ficaram a observar a filha que brincava em cima da cama. A vida não era perfeita mas era a deles, e o melhor é aproveitar.


End file.
